Casper Musical Adpations
by Yakko Warner's twin
Summary: Our fave ghosts sing some musical adaptoins form Broadway hits


Casper Musical adaptions

By Screw Kettletree

Disclaimer: I own no one but Jakim,Claudia, Kristy, Gustative "Tay" Jopie and Evan.

Summery: The gang sings muscial adaptions form broadway films 5 rewrties per chapter

And the first paly they shall do songs from are *pulls out slips of paper* the new broadway musical "Love Never Dies."

Summery: "Till I hear you scare

Summery: Stretch thinks about his lost niece and her scares

Stretch:

Ten long years,  
afterliving a mere facade of life.  
Ten long years,  
wasting my time with smoke and noise.  
In my mind,  
I hear melodies pure and unearthly,  
but I find,  
I can't give them a scare without you!  
My Jakim...!  
My Jakim...!  
Lost and gone...  
Lost and gone... 

The day starts, the day ends  
Time crawls by  
Night steals in, pacing the floor  
The moments creep,  
Yet I can't bear to sleep  
Till I hear you scare

And weeks pass, and months pass  
Seasons fly  
Still you don't float through the door  
And in a haze  
I count the silent days  
Till I hear you scare once more.

And sometimes at night time  
I dream that you are there  
But wake holding nothing but the empty air

And years come, and years go  
Time runs dry  
Still I ache down to the core  
My broken soul  
Can't be dead and whole  
Till I hear you scare once more

And techniques, your techniques  
It teases at my ear  
I turn and it fades away and you're not here

Let hopes pass, let dreams pass  
Let them die  
Without you, what are they for?  
I'll always feel  
No more than halfway real  
Till I hear you scare once more

Song 2: Stretch confronts Kimmy/"Till I hear you scare (repraise)

Summery: Title says it all. Stretch finds out theat Kimmy invited an old lover to come stay

Kristy: Tell me, did you watch?  
Tell me that you saw!  
Did you hear the crowd?  
the way they cheered?  
I hope you're proud -  
Did you like the new routine?  
was it passable, I mean?  
I can change a thing or two,  
what should I do?  
No, don't say it - I can guess,  
but I promise I'll progress -

Kimmy: Yes, of course, whatever you think is best.

Kristy: Did the costume look ok?  
Too revealing would you say?  
People seemed to like the view.

Stretch: Kris, please!

Kristy: I could show a bit more skin,  
that would surely bring them in -

Stretch: Kristina!  
Can't you see that your cousin's at work?  
Can't you see that her mind's somewhere else?  
Can't you see that obviously she's thinking of things  
more important than you?

Kimmy: Careful, Uncle. You're forgetting yourself.

Stretch: Don't you see she forgot what this is?  
Opening day, big deal, what's the fuss?  
Our success means not, I guess,  
compared to the things that your cousin must do.

Kimmy: That's quite enough!

Stretch: Evan! Evan!

Kristy: Evan...?

Stretch: Kris, leave. Now.  
In Paris, when the mob surrounded you,  
who was there? We were there!  
Where was he, when the lawmen hounded you?  
Gone, long gone. We stayed on!  
Who concealed you safe away,  
smuggled you up to Calais?  
Found a freighter out of France -

Kimmy: I don't see the problem.  
This is ancient history.

Stretch: And once here,  
when the sideshow hired you,  
who stood by? The others and I.  
While they kept you on display,  
who kept working night and day?  
Who gave you their very afterlives?

And who helped you buy that sideshow?  
Who helped you finance your schemes?  
Who wouldn't quit 'til your act was a hit,  
and your hit could become your dream?

Who plied the politicians,  
lured investors and the press?  
No, not him!

And who stayed with you,  
helped you and advised you?  
We stayed with you,  
loved and idolized you.  
He betrayed you,  
shunned you and despised you!

He chose Jopie, chose hrtbeauty and youth!  
It's long past time you faced up to - !

Kimmy: ENOUGH!  
You'll be repaid as I promised you would.  
Now, if you've anything else left to say...? *looks at her uncle for a second before floating oout*  
Stretch:  
Oh Jakim!  
My Jakim!  
Yes you fled from my face once before,  
but Jakim, what we shared  
even you can't ignore,  
my Jakim!  
I'll be no longer denied!  
I'll have you back by my side,  
My talented Jakim!

And come what may,  
I swear somehow, someway,  
I will hear you sing once more!

That's for now. Mom's calling for pizza.

R&R


End file.
